pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Artifacts
__TOC__ In Shattered Pixel Dungeon, artifacts are equippable items that can perform special actions, and do not require scrolls of upgrade to grow stronger. While they have unlimited uses, they are generally limited by charging or cooldown factors, and need to be equipped to be useful. Artifacts Cape of Thorns : Replaces Ring of Thorns * The cape steadily charges up as the user takes damage, gaining (damage * (.5 + (level * .05) charge per hit. Once the cape reaches 100 charges, it will activate, reducing the damage from non-ranged attacks by a random amount of damage that would have been done and instead, applying that prevented damage to the attacker. * Unlike most other artifacts, the Cape of Thorns has no negative effect if cursed. * The cape grows in levels based on the amount of damage reflected. Once it has reached ((Level + 1) * 5) reflected damage, it will increase a level. It has a max of +10. * This item can only be dropped by DM-300, much like how the Master Thieves' Armband only drops from Crazy Thieves/Bandits. Chalice of Blood : Replaces Ring of Mending Abilities: * Passively increases health regeneration by reducing your regeneration delay, as long as you are not starving. * Default regeneration delay is 10 turns, The chalice decreases regen delay by (level * 0.9) ** At +10, the chalice reduces delay by 9, resulting in a restore rate of 1 HP/turn. Charging: * The chalice is the only artifact that does not feature a charge mechanic. Upgrading: * The chalice is upgraded by using the 'prick' command, which deals damage to the player in exchange for an upgrade. ** This damage is a danger in the short term, but the increase in regen is very helpful in the long term. You don't have to upgrade all at once, wait until you're strong enough to take the damage. * The chalice will deal 3 * (current level)^2 damage when pricked. ** The chalice does no damage on the first prick (as the current level is 0) ** The Hero/ine's physical damage resistance (armor, barkskin, herbal armor, etc.) can reduce the damage amount. ** Due to the extremely high damage, it is very difficult to upgrade the chalice to +10 without death prevention items like a blessed ankh. * If you choose to prick yourself on the chalice, it will give you a warning if the base damage is greater than 75% of current health. When Cursed: * TODO Cloak of Shadows : Replaces Ring of Shadows * Rogue starts with this equipped. * The cloak can only be obtained by being the Rogue or throwing another artifact into a Well of Transmutation. * When used, it turns your Hero/ine invisible. * It starts with 5 turns of invisibility but gains an additional turn with each level up the cloak receives. * When fighting Goo, using the cloak right before its "Pumped Up" attack will cause the attack to fail. It's a useful tactic when using a Seed of Earthroot. Dried Rose * It slowly gains power as your Hero/ine explores, and when it reaches 100%, it can be used to summon the Sad Ghost to fight for your Hero/ine. * Pick up petals randomly generated in the dungeon to upgrade it. * Upgrading it can make the charge faster, also increasing the Sad Ghost's health and damage. * A cursed Dried Rose will randomly spawn Wraiths next to your Hero/ine. Ethereal Chains * Ethereal chains gain power upon gaining experience, much like the Warlock's ability to regain health and hunger. * Upon choosing "Cast" and choosing a destination, the chains will extend to that tile, using up a point of power per tile they have to travel. ** If there is a mob in the destination tile, the chains will pull the mob back to the player, unless the space next to the player in the path of the chains is obstructed. In that case, the chains will fail to extend. ** If the destination is an open tile, the chains will pull the player to that point. * The chains can pass through solid walls and other obstacles, allowing the Hero/ine to bypass barricades if they know the layout on the other side (Scroll of Magic Mapping, Potion of Mind Vision). ** This can allow the Hero/ine to enter vaults without the key, but be sure to have enough power in the chains to get back out! * The chains can pull mobs into instant death situations, such as on chasm levels, or by pulling a Giant Piranha onto dry ground. * If cursed, the chains will occasionally (1/100 chance) "trip or bind you," inflicting the Hero/ine with the crippled debuff for 9 turns. Horn of Plenty : Replaces Ring of Satiety * Store food in it to upgrade it and it automatically generates food your Hero/ine can eat. Max level is +10. (Note: Eating from the horn does not heal Warrior classes in the same manner as regular food items. The horn must be at least 3/10 full for the Warrior and the Mage to be able to heal and charge respectively.) ** Ration of Food gives +1 ** Mystery Meat seems to give about +0.33 ** Cooked Blandfruit gives +2 ** Uncooked Blandfruit is rejected ** Pasty gives +2 * A cursed Horn of Plenty reduces the effectiveness of consumed food items. Lloyd's Beacon : Modifies Lloyd's beacon, Replaces Wand of Teleportation * Lloyd's Beacon can be used to return to a previous location in the dungeon, provided the Hero/ine used the Set function earlier. * Casting Lloyd's Beacon at enemies will teleport them to a random place in the level. * Lloyd's Beacon is the only artifact that actually has a usable function when not equipped. ** It can still allow you to set and recall to a "home point", even from the player's inventory. Master Thieves' Armband : Replaces Ring of Haggler * Like the Ring of Haggler, the Master Thieves' Armband is only dropped from Crazy thieves or the Crazy bandit. * The armband also displays a charge value. It starts at zero, and increases whenever the Hero/ine receives gold (either by pickup or selling an item in the shop) while wearing the armband. ** The amount of charge gained is equal to gold/2, so picking up 100 gold provides a charge of 50. ** Spending gold has no effect on the charge. ** Removing the equipped armband will cause it to lose 5% of its current charge. * Successful thefts eventually upgrade the armband. For every 600 gold worth of goods stolen, then armband will gain 1 level, up to a max of +10. Stealing * Whens the armband is worn, selecting any items in the Pixel Mart will provide a new option between "Buy for (X)g" and "Never mind". The new button will say "Steal with Y% chance". * The chance successful theft improves as the armband's levels and charge grow, but decreases based on how expensive the target item is. * When stealing... ** If the armband charge (charge) > item's value (value), there will be a 100% chance of success, and the (charge) of the band will decrease by (value). ** If the (charge) < (value)... *** Chance to steal = (((charge) + min((level*100) or ((value*level)/20)))/value), where the "min" being the smallest of the two options (level*100) or ((value*level)/20) *** Example: Stealing a 300g item with a +10 armband with 45 charge... **** = (45 + ((10 * 100 = 1000) or ((300 * 10) / 20 = 150))) / 300 **** = (45 + 150) / 300 = 195 / 300 = 65% chance *The best time to steal is before the charge equals or exceeds the value of the item to be stolen. If the charge is equal to or greater than the value, the game doesn't calculate the bonus and instead just removes the value from the charge. However, taking the above example, if the armband had a charge = 150, it would have had a (150 + 150) / 300 = 100% chance to steal, using up 150 charge on a 300g item. If the charge is > 150 and charge < 300, there will still be some charge left over after stealing the item equal to ((charge / chance), where "chance" is the actual calculated value for chance above, not the rounded down to 100% chance seen in game). * If you have items to sell (especially stacked items), it can be wise to meter out your sales to the merchant to nudge you up to 100% for your desired item while keeping your charge as low as possible. Sandals of Nature : Replaces Ring of Herbalism * Sandals of Nature act like the Ring of Herbalism, and if your Hero/ine feeds it seeds, they grow and have the ability to grant the herbal armor buff, but your Hero/ine is rooted for a little bit. * The Sandals of Nature "work" by feeding them different types of seeds until they grow into bigger types of footwear and grant bigger effects. * It takes 5, then 6, then 7 seed types per level of boots. They go: Sandals → Shoes → Boots → Greaves. * Unlike other artifacts, the Sandals of Nature don't grow incrementally, but instead they jump from +0 to +3, +6, then +10 when they evolve into their higher tiers. At +10, the Hero/ine will always encounter a dewdrop when trampling a grass square, and has a chance of encountering yellow or red dewdrops. * If they are cursed, they cannot be removed and are "blocking any attunement with nature," which prevents the Hero/ine from collecting any seeds or Dewdrops. Talisman of Foresight : Replaces Ring of Detection * Slowly gains power as your Hero/ine explores, and when it reaches 100% can be used to Scry, revealing all items on the current depth, similar to a Well of Awareness. * When your Hero/ine is near a trap, it will stop your Hero/ine, and display "You feel uneasy." * Walking 24 steps increases the power by 1%. * Finding a trap boosts the power by 5%. * A cursed Talisman of Foresight will increase the time spent searching. Timekeeper's Hourglass * Has the ability to freeze time from either the Hero/ine's perspective or the monsters' perspective. * Is upgraded by purchasing sand, which is generated in shops if the Hero/ine is carrying the hourglass when descending to a level containing a shop for the first time. If an hourglass is found late in the game, it may not be possible to upgrade to +10. * Begins with 10 charges (lasts up to 10 turns), but is upgraded (gaining additional charges) by purchasing sand. Sand becomes available in subsequent shops once the Hero/ine has found the hourglass. Once upgraded to +10, it has 20 charges. Recharges slowly over time. Must have at least two charges to be activated. * When used to "freeze time around me," all of the monsters will stop moving. The Hero/ine may move freely until the hourglass runs out of charges (with one charge being consumed per turn), while the monsters remain stationary. Attacking a monster or unequipping the hourglass will cause the effect to end and drain all of the hourglass' remaining charges. Otherwise, there is no way to end this effect prematurely. * When used to "put myself in stasis," the Hero/ine will freeze while the monsters move freely. This consumes all of the hourglass' charges. The monsters act as though the Hero/ine is invisible and wander normally until the hourglass is out of charges. (This animation is not visible. There will simply be a flash, and the monsters around the Hero/ine will most likely have disappeared because they walked away during the previous 10-20 turns). This function of the hourglass is useful when the Hero/ine is surrounded and unable to walk away by freezing the monsters. * If cursed, the description will include the line "The cursed hourglass is locked to your side, you can feel it trying to manipulate your flow of time." ** For each turn the hero takes, there is a 1/10 chance that the hero will lose an additional turn (this is not a slow debuff). Unstable Spellbook * It randomly duplicates the effect of a scroll when used. This could be any scroll (except for upgrade or weapon upgrade). Useful if you need to identify or uncurse something or generate a magic map, if you don't mind the risk of a teleport or psionic blast gone wrong. Lullaby is occasionally useful for healing. * It begins with three charges, but gains more when upgraded. * It charges are slowly recovered over time. (The recovery rate may improve with upgrading.) * It's upgraded by "adding" scrolls to the book (doing so consumes the scroll). When examined, the book will list two scrolls by name (excluding upgrade, weapon upgrade, or regrowth). One of these must be added to upgrade the book. That scroll will then be replaced by a different one the next time you examine the book. The max upgrade level is achieved once you've added one of every scroll to the book. Unidentified scrolls cannot be added to the book. * A cursed Unstable Spellbook prevents you from reading any scrolls except a Scroll of Remove Curse. * It's best to exchange it using a Well of Transmutation to something more useful unless you've already obtained the more useful artifacts. You will find more than enough identify and magic mapping scrolls throughout the dungeon without needing to rely on this artifact. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon